Taking Over Me
by Wolfram.Ro-Zu
Summary: Sakura deals with the absence of Sasuke. SongFic Evanescence: Taking Over Me OneShot


_Hope you guys like. I've been wanting to write this every time I listened to the song!_

**Taking Over Me**  
Sakura deals with the heartbreak of Sasuke's absence.

Naruto World belongs to Kishimoto  
Lyrics belong to Evanescence

* * *

The silhouette coming closer was unfamiliar to Sakura yet, at the back of her mind she knew who it would be. Years had passed and he was finally returning home. Everything would be better now; things would go back to the way they were before but so much better. Before she could stop herself, she was running to the gates of Konoha, tears of joy building up in her green eyes.

Her fragile heart stopped as the shadows slipped away from the old man shuffling forward. She clenched her fists tight, damaging the side of the gate as she gripped the structure partly to feel something break under her touch, and partly to hold her shaking body up. Hot tears flowed freely down her face in despair, the back of her throat burning from the scream she refused to let go.

The old man passed, eying her with worried eyes. Sakura turned away from the gates, ignoring passerby's awkward glances. They knew who she was looking for; she was always looking for him. Steady footsteps behind her sparked the slightest flame of hope and Sakura slowly turned to see who had been following the old man.

He was taller than she remembered, shoulders broader, his face was vacant of the anger she could remember but it was him. It was the man she had repeatedly looked for, waited for, _loved._ His gaze fell on her, his black Uchiha hair slipping over his eyes. His pace didn't quicken, and Sakura couldn't move. She clung to the side of the gate, her breath caught in her throat. Could it really be him?

She was frozen to the spot as Sasuke approached her. His lips curled to a soft smile and he reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. _He's real_, she suddenly sobbed and fell into his arms. They curled around her with such strength she finally felt safe, at home. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek, his chest rising and falling with each breath… his heart beating under her palm.

"Don't leave again. Don't leave me…" She was crying against his chest. "Don't leave me, Sasuke." He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. His fingers were under her chin, raising Sakura's face to look up at him. His eyes peered into hers, sending her heart into a craze. He opened his mouth to speak… and the loud clanging noise of something in the alley broke the spell.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who, can, decide, what they dream?  
And dream I do...  
_

Sakura's eyes flashed opened, her breath coming in gasps. She sat up and looked around her. She threw back the covers, exposing no one beside her. Tears were already building up as she tried to speak his name. He had to be here; his touch had been so real… she jumped from her bed and rushed around her empty apartment, looking desperately for a ghost.

He has to be here, her inner Sakura screamed at her. Sakura threw on a jacket and ran out the door. He was here, he had come back to Konoha, to _her_.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sakura stumbled as she came to the great Gates of Konoha. Her fingertips brushed the cold hard ground as she regained her balance. She slammed into the side of the gate, where she had clung to when Sasuke came back. Her eyes roamed the wood, looking for the mark she had left.

"Dammit, it's not here!" She mumbled to herself through tears. Sakura punched the support beam out of frustration, sending a shock wave through the wall. She sunk to her knees, crying, beating the ground until there was a good sized hole and her knuckles bled.

She didn't notice the man standing before her until she felt a strong hand slip down her head to cup her cheek. Sakura stopped dead, her heart beating painfully in her chest. She didn't want to look up, right now it was perfect to imagine it was Sasuke, but the man had other ideas. He tilted her head up and smiled seeing her eyes closed tightly. He rubbed his thumb against her soft skin and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Sasuke." Sakura sighed. He smiled down at her, eyes twinkling with adoration and passion. Tears rolled from her green eyes as she laid her hand over his and slipped it down her face to kiss his palm.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

But her lips never touched the soft patch of skin. Sasuke melted away into the shadows, the warmth of his touch lingering against her skin, and the look in his eyes burning into her memory. A cold breeze picked up and Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, standing up and making the slow, painfully alone trip home.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sakura brought her cupped hands to her face, gazing into her wavering reflection. She'd never known a person could be so heartbroken. The cold water felt good against her burning flesh and she felt the tears recede. She closed her eyes and leaned over the sink, taking deep breaths. She couldn't let this continue, Sasuke would come home. She just had to be patient and believe.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

She grabbed her hand towel and dried her face. Peering over the towel she gasped. Quickly, she turned around, wishing with everything she had that Sasuke would be standing behind her. The sad silence that met her was too much and a thick sob racked her body. She leaned back against the sink and sank to the floor, burying her face into the towel as she cried.

He'd been here, right here with her. Where he belonged…

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Sakura woke up on the floor to a loud banging on her door. Groggily, she made her way shuffling to answer it. Naruto stood on her doorstep as cheery as ever. It was then she remembered they had a mission to do today. Maybe it would be enough to get her mind off… _him_.

Sakura welcomed Naruto in and he took a seat in the living room, perfectly at home in his comrade's place. She took her time changing, wiping away the remnants of last night's breakdown. A wave of déjà vu overcame her as she looked in the mirror and remembered the apparition that had previously appeared behind her.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Naruto and Sakura met the rest of their team at the gate that so frequently haunted Sakura's dreams. Her eyes drifted to the mark in the ground she had left last night. At least something had been real… Movement at one of the stands to the side caught her eye and she whipped around, ignoring what Kakashi-sensei had been saying. She could have sworn she'd seen _him_.

_Taking over me_

Naruto's voice broke through her concentration but only as a nagging fly does. She waved him off, her eyes still searching the market. He was here. She didn't need to confirm what she'd seen to know. She could feel it, deep inside. Her heart raced, her breath quickening in panic. He was here, he had to be.

_You're taking over me_

Behind her she could hear her team suddenly stop speaking, a heavenly gift from above, she thought. Their bickering was driving her insane. People in the market began to look their way and Sakura stopped her desperate search, confused. She hadn't been making a big ruckus, why were people staring at her? They were always staring at her now. _Always_. Couldn't these people let her mourn her love in peace…if it could even be called that?

_Taking over me_

Goosebumps crawled up Sakura's back, notifying her to a presence standing directly behind her. It felt as though her limbs were burning. Another dream, it had to be. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard and turned around.

_You're taking over me_

"Sakura." The voice she longed to hear coming from the lips she longed to touch with her own. The soft smile from her dreams matched the warm twinkle in his eyes and she started to cry…. _Her dreams had never spoken before._


End file.
